Tools for collaborative document editing can be cumbersome and difficult to use. When creating a document outside of a structured environment such as work or school it is often difficult to identify and connect with others who can provide meaningful comments. Even when quality comments are received, integrating the comments into the document may include copying and pasting or even retyping the comment creating the possibility of errors. Furthermore, tracking and keeping comments associated with a document may be difficult particularly if a user is working with multiple versions of the same document or several similar documents. Some systems for document editing provide for one-way communication in the form of the comments themselves but do not facilitate interaction between the person soliciting comments and the people providing comments.
Some types of comments regarding documents, such as comments related to layout, format, visual appearance, etc., may be specific to the type of device that is displaying the document. Thus, the comments of a reader may be specific to the type of device on which he or she is reading a document. Differences between the type of device used by an author or editor of the document and the types of devices used by others viewing the final document may confound attempts to create a polished, final version. Technical problems such as these and others may be addressed by advances in techniques and systems for document editing.